


Nornes

by amphisbaenawormlizard



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternative Sexuality, Childbirth, Dominant Kylo Ren, Dominant Rey, Extremely Dubious Consent, Forced Relationship, Mpreg, Multi, Nornes AU, Pregnancy, Slavery, Submissive Finn, Submissive Poe Dameron, Threesome - F/M/M, Top Kylo Ren, but not exactly?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-07-17 10:49:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16094144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amphisbaenawormlizard/pseuds/amphisbaenawormlizard
Summary: Kylo Ren and Rey are Nornes, half supernatural beings of Skywalker line. Their race is ruling the whole of the Galaxy, making other humanoid species their servants and slaves. They are married but it's mariage blanc, arranged to keep the power and wealth in the family. Besides Nornes can't have children with the others of their own race and need non-Nornian sexual partners to multiply.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> It's an attempt to create my own Kylux AU. Posted to test the waters and see if anyone would be interested in such thing. Not sure If it will be continued, because I have already two more important WIPs on the table. This one is just for fun.

"So, how was your delivery, honey?” Kylo found the time at last to visit his wife after giving birth.

“Mercifully short. And easy.” Rey smiled weakly. “The child is healthy and strong. He will be the valuable member of our household when grown up.”  
“When there will be the one, whom he is destined to serve of course,” she added with a sour expression on her very upset young face.

“Darling, please don't be sad. It happens. Our own mothers had a lot of luck giving birth to Nornes after their first pregnancies. Birthing a human is not the crime. The next will be Norne, I'm sure about that.”

“It's easy for you to tell,” she snorted. Rey was extremely irritated after her second child proved to be an ordinary human again.  
“It's not you, Kylo, who has to go through the whole procedure. I'm the warrior, not a housewife. I have enough of it, at least for the time being. Methinks it should be your turn, dear cousin, now to think about Nornian offspring for our noble and ancient Skywalker lineage.”

“The what? Don't be silly. You know I'm unfortunately not into females at all, so it's out of the question. Because I simply... can't?”

Rey sat more upright on her bed.  
“I was thinking about it before you came. What do you know, Kylo, about Arkanisian humanoid species and their procreation strategies?”

She wanted to be more specific but in that moment the doors to her chambers opened again to let in the small group, comprising two adult males and a child about a year and the half. These were her human concubines and the older son.  
“Calvin wanted to see his new brother,” the younger, dark-skinned man spoke. “Can we show him, my lady?”

“Of course, Finn. You can come closer,” the girl smiled, this time more joyfully than before. “Kylo was just leaving.”


	2. Chapter 2

When Finn together with his little son were marvelling over tiny being in the crib, tutting and giggling together the other man barely looked at the baby before approaching his mother’s bed.

“I’m sorry, my lady,” he said kneeling beside it. “I have failed you. We both failed with our most important duty.”  
His pretty dark eyes were sad when the man was kissing reverently her small but deadly hand.

“What are you sorry about, hm? Poe, darling, it’s not your fault. Nor mine for that matter. Such is the nature of the game. I know you don’t take failure well but you should be grateful for what you have.”

“I’m privileged, my lady, but…” he tried to interfere only to be shushed immediately by his Nornian lover.

“I haven’t finished yet, my hot-tempered boy. Listen to me. As is the custom in our family human offspring is destined to be raised by their non-Nornian parents. Therefore, your son will be transferred soon to your shared rooms and you will take care of him when I’m gone. If you want the wet nurse for the boy or prefer to feed him by yourself is the matter of your own choice. And also we must agree on a name. Or names.”

“Fee… feed him by myself?” The man looked at Ray disbelievingly.

“With the bottle, you sweet pervert!” She laughed like a little girl she ceased to be long time ago.

“I thought, my lady, there will be nannies for the little one who can take care of him. I prefer to fight at your side. Please let me!”

“I have already said what you have to do. Raising new soldiers for us is as important, if not more, as killing our enemies. Few people were granted the privilege I gave you. At least try. Be the good father for our child and I will reward you. I’m sure Finn will help you with everything. You don’t even need to ask.”

“Sure thing!” Younger man approached smiling, with Calvin in his arms.

“What a perfect little family we make, don’t you think, boys?” their lady exclaimed.


	3. Chapter 3

“Does my father really want me to marry a Norne?”  
A young red-haired man with regular features asked, looking at his companion disbelievingly.  
“And that’s why he sent you? The old coward cannot tell this by himself, looking me straight in the face and…”

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, Armie, but it won’t be the marriage. Nornes rarely, if ever at all, espouse people of other races they deem inferior. Besides, he has a wife already.” The other man’s dark eyes were sad and seemed begging for forgiveness for what more he intended to say.

“Concubine then?”

The answer was silence and then the dark-haired man hesitantly looked his interlocutor in the eye.  
“Lord Ren demands you to join his household as his personal slave. Your father said he is in no position to refuse. It will be better to agree freely to the proposed arrangement, because they can take you by force easily, anytime they want, and we will stay with nothing. When you will go willingly, we can bargain with them for the good of our folk and the whole planet.”

“And you too want me to go? You, Doph, of all people?” There was unveiled pain in the green eyes. “Cannot we escape somewhere nobody will find us?”

“You can’t escape from Nornes, Armie. Maybe for a while but sooner or later they would find us. You know as well as me, their race, among many unnatural abilities, can read minds and partly see the future. And their revenge for anyone who refuses them anything they crave for may be fatal for everyone involved. Can you bear such a responsibility?”

“So they will annul our engagement. You have agreed to this.” Armitage said matter-of-factly.

“They did it already. I had no other choice but to comply. Here’s the ring you gave me. I was wearing it for two months now and they were most happy months of my life!”

“It’s easy for him to sacrifice his bastard son. And you will forget me soon…”

“I won’t Armie. I won’t,” Dopheld exclaimed. “I’ll go with you to be the servant of yours. You won’t be alone among them!”

“Ah, so everything is set already and I’m the last one to know what is to happen to me,” Armitage summed up bitterly.

For this Dopheld didn’t know how to respond.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another short chapter. Sorry for irregular updates but I'm afraid it has to stay this way.

Unfortunately, they have got a little time left before the bunch of guards in Nornian service arrived to pick Armitage and deliver him to Armie’s new master. They immediately started to deliberate if Dopheld can come with them. In the end they decided to not take him.  
All the attempts at discussion were cut off by their impatient commander.

“Don’t fight them, please. It’s obvious misunderstanding,” Doph tried to placate the other man. “I’ll find the way to join you as soon as I can.”

And so Armitage had to agree because they didn’t give him the choice. Another slight was forbidding him to take any luggage so carefully packed for the new life on a distant planet. He will have everything what he needs from his owner’s hands, they said. Luxurious clothes and comfortable accommodation among others. He only must serve him well and will want for nothing.

In the last moment before departure Armie’s father shown himself to remind his son how important his mission is, making Nornes satisfied to keep the danger away from their people and the whole planet. He said it’s privilege to be chosen by most powerful creatures in the Galaxy as one of their closest confidantes. He didn’t use the word slave.

The old man would talk far more because he loved the sound of his own voice but luckily the guards were insistent on immediate departure. And so Armitage Hux left Arkanis to the unknown fate.

 ---------------------------------------------

Their craft has landed inside the long wall built around huge fortress, towering above the highest trees. It was a beautiful place, speaking both about military might but also the higher level of esthetics. Armitage though had not much time again to marvel at his new surroundings because after leaving the ship he met a new person waiting for him to take the hostage to his intended place.

It was the woman imposing almost like the citadel he just saw. She was tall, with short blonde hair and the aura of authority surrounding her.

“Are you a Norne?” He asked because she looked like one.

“My name is Phasma and I am but the wardeness here. The Nornian man sired me but my poor mother delivered him the human daughter.”

“Poor?” Armitage felt an immediate sympathy toward that unknown woman.

“Yes,” the wardeness nodded. “She died birthing me. Nornian children are difficult to bear even if they end as humans.”

Was it possibly pity she was looking at him with?

“Now come,” the woman continued. “I’ll show you your place. As the personal slave of our master you will have your own little house with everything you may need. I hope you will like it.”

Armie was very much grateful for how she was treating him, not like the inferior being even if she could.

“You are probably tired with the long journey,” the wardeness said. “The servants will bring you some food and you may rest undisturbed until tomorrow.”

“And then I will meet my master?” Armitage inquired, because he would prefer to get it over with.

“It remains to be seen,” Phasma said enigmatically. “Because you see the master and our lady aren’t even here. They are on the military mission and it may last some time before they’ll return. Oh, if you could see them both fighting side by side, one fiercer than the other. Believe me, it’s the sight to behold!”

“I guess it is,” Armitage mumbled not sure if it’s good or rather bad news.


End file.
